The present disclosure relates to an induction heating type fixing device, and to an image forming apparatus.
An operation frequency, a switching frequency or the like of a power source circuit provided in an image forming apparatus may affect and cause another electronic device, such as a security gate device, to malfunction.
There is known an image forming apparatus which, to prevent such a malfunction, switches a driving frequency of the power source circuit of the image forming apparatus from a normal frequency to a predetermined malfunction prevention frequency.